The present invention relates generally to the field of confectionary products. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatuses and methods of making confectionary products.
Chewing gum products have been available for years. Typically, chewing gum comprises a water soluble portion and a water insoluble portion. As the chewing gum is chewed, flavor is released.
Chewing gum products have been shaped into various forms over the years. For example, bubble gum has been formed into shapes such as flat sticks, cylinders, cubes, cigars, shredded chew, and the like. Providing chewing gum, such as bubble gum, in novel shapes or forms can lead to enhanced marketability of such a product, particularly with younger consumers.
A need exists for equipment and processes that can produce a wide variety of shapes and patterns of chewing gums and other types of confectionary products.
A need also exists to produce confectionary product shapes more economically, more productively and with less operational deficiencies.
Further, since continually changing the size and shape of chewing gum and other confectionary products is desirable, equipment and processes are needed that can be adapted easily to form such products in novel sizes, shapes and forms.